Greeting cards and/or note cards have long been used by people to express their emotions to others. Typically, one desiring to send a greeting card or a note card to another must travel to a store and purchase a decorative card containing a message printed thereon. Alternatively, one may desire to purchase a note card or stationary which is primarily blank but is decorated in an aesthetically pleasing manner, and on which can be written a personalized message. For example, such cards may be decorated to correspond to a certain theme such as a baby shower or a wedding. Although a wide variety of greeting cards or note cards are available, it is sometimes difficult to find a card containing the desired message or theme. The store-bought cards may also not include a variety of themes and are not customized for an individual or by the sender.
Also, greeting cards and note cards have become increasingly expensive. This has led some to manufacture their own cards containing the desired message or theme. This has also led to the recent development of machines which are placed in card shops and which allow consumers to manipulate text and artistic images to custom design a card. The above attempted solutions to the problem of not being able to find a desirable greeting card or note card are not entirely satisfactory. The latter method utilizing the machines, is an expensive method, is not available in all areas, and still requires that one travel to a store. The former method of manufacturing greeting cards or note cards without the aid of a kit, leads to cards which often do not have the desired professional appearance.